staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Kwietnia 2001
6.30 Tańce polskie - Tańce Beskidu Śląskiego 6.40 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.10 Agrolinia 8.00 Zwierzęta świata - Gremliny. Twarze w lesnym gąszczu 1 - film dok. prod. angielskiej 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia - Produkcje Myszki Miki - serial animowany prod. USA 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia - Balonowa farma 2 - film fab. prod. USA 10.55 Z kamerą wsród zwierząt - Usmiech wiosny 11.15 Niedzwiadek Masza - film fab. prod. USA 13.00 Wiadomosci 13.10 Huragan kontra Tornado, czyli Turniej gwiazd 1 14.10 Pan Wołodyjowski - film historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej 16.45 Wrzuc Jedynki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gosć Jedynki 17.30 Dwadzieścia jeden - wydanie specjalne - teleturniej 18.00 Piotrek zgubił dziadka oko, a Jasiek chce dożyć spokojnej starości 6-ost. - serial TVP 18.30 Od przedszkola do Opola - Arka Noego 19.00 Wieczorynka - Kocia Wielkanoc 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski ks kardynała Józefa Glempa 20.15 Ogniem i mieczem 1/4 - serial prod. TVP 21:15 Szopka całoroczna 21.50 Pole razenia - film fab. prod. USA 23.30 Big Lebowski - film fab. prod. USA 1.25 Klan 456, 457 - telenowela TVP (powt.) 2.50 Ojcowie i synowie 7/18 - Wina - serial prod. niemieckiej 4.05 Zabójstwa w Badger's Drift - film fab. prod. angielskiej 5.45 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Spróbujmy razem 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny 47 - serial prod. USA 9.25 Jak hartowała się Ballada? 10.15 Ta nasza starość 10.25 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 1 11.15 Ta nasza starość 11.30 Podroze kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 11.55 Ta nasza starość 12.00 W 80 dni dookota swiata 1 - film przygodowy prod. angielskiej 13.35 Ta nasza starość 13.45 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2 14.15 Ta nasza starość 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy 313 - telenowela TVP 15.25 Ta nasza starość 15.40 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 3 16.05 Ta nasza starość 16.20 Za murami Jerozolimy - film fab. prod. USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.22 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Spotkanie z Balladą 19.55 Zobaczyć piosenki... 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.27 Pogoda 21.35 Prezydent: Miłość w Białym Domu - film fab. prod. USA 23.35 Pustynny jastrząb - film fab. prod. USA 1.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Kaczorek Huey 13 7.30 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele (18] 8.00 Tradycje wielkanocne w kulture polskiej 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Z życia Kościoła 8.50 TV Katowice proponuje... 9.00 Domator 9.30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 10.00 Brzydkie kaczątko - film anim. 11.30 Superkonstrukcje 12.30 Noc, która staje się dniem 12.45 Złote rączki - film 13.05 Zaproszenie 13.30 Konie 6 14.15 Prostota serca - teleturniej 14.30 Kino familijne: Cyrkowcy 20 15.00 Teleturniej - Trójka na szóstkę 15.25 Koncert 3 w 3 - piosenki Starszych Panów 16.10 Wielkanoc w malarstwie 16.30 Być kobietą 17.00 Teleliga 2001 - teleturniej sportowy 17.30 Teatromania 17.50 Palce lizać 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Nie tylko o muzyce 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Alicja - musical prod. belgijskiej 20.35 Reportaż z koncertu - Mieczysław Szcześniak 21.00 Oj, nie ma jak Lwów 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Teatr: Gabriela Zapolska "Moralność pani Dulskiej" 24.00 Jan Sebastian Bach: Msza h-moll 1.10 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 07:00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program rozrywkowy 07:30 W drodze - program religijny 08:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 08:25 Akademia przedszkolaka - program dla dzieci 08:40 Niezwyciężony Spider-Man - serial animowany 09:05 Godzilla - serial animowany 09:30 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 09:55 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 10:50 Dusza człowiek - serial komediowy, USA (z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 11:15 Dzień, w którym umarł Chrystus - film historyczny, USA 1980 (powt.) 13:40 Gang Olsena 3 - komedia, Dania 1969 15:30 Informacje 15:50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program rozrywkowy 16:20 Idź na całość - teleturniej 17:10 Krwiożercze pomidory kontratakują - komedia, USA 1990 18.40 Informacje 18:45 Kurier TV - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 19:05 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20:00 Dwa światy 20:30 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 21:25 Graczykowie - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 (w przerwie serialu, o godz. 21:30. Losowanie LOTTO) 22:00. Siedem - thriller, USA 1995 00:15 Fatima - film obyczajowy, Portugalia/Włochy 1997 02:05 Muzyka na BIS - program muzyczny 05:00 Pożegnanie 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Punky Brewster 19/88 - serial komediowy USA 8.25 Superswinka 50/51 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Oliver Twist (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.10 Księżniczka Sissi 45/52 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Król królów 2 - film kostiumowy USA 11.00 VIVA Polska! - prog. muz. 12.45 Big Brother 13.30 Superman - film science fiction USA 16.10 Sabrina - komedia USA 18.30 Maraton usmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 21.25 Akademia Policyjna - komedia USA 23.25 Big Brother 0.10 Gorący towar - film sensacyjny USA 1.55 Odliczanie - film science fiction USA 3.35 Nic straconego 07:30. Niesamowite podróże - film dokumentalny 08:30. Wilkołaczek - serial animowany 09:00. Droga do Avonlea - serial familijny 10:00. Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial 11:00. Ucieczka do raju - serial familijny 12:00. Jan Paweł II - film dokumentalny 13:00. V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30. A ku ku - program rozrywkowy 14:00. Batman - film fantastyczny, USA 1966 16:00. Lekarze z Los Angeles - serial medyczny 16:50. Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 17:15. Dwa światy 17:45. Dziennik 17:58. Informacje sportowe 18:00. Demetriusz i gladiatorzy - film historyczny, USA 1954 20:00. Doktor No - film sensacyjny, USA 1962 22:00. Człowiek orkiestra - komedia, Francja/ Włochy 1970 23:30. Dwa światy 00:15. Omen 4 - Przebudzenie - horror 1991 02:00. Muzyczny VIP - program muzyczny 02:30. Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Pani Wiercipiętka, Tomcio Ząbke, Kangoo, SOS Croco, Bionis, Dragon Ball 10.45 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 11.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 12.35 W obcym mieście - serial komediowy 13.00 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 13.25 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy 14.15 Siły życia - thriller s.f, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1994 15.55 SeaQuest - serial s.f. 16.45 Nie do wiary - serial s.f. 17.35 Komando "Małolat" - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 20.00 Pracujące cłopaki - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 21.50 Hotel De Love - komedia, USA 1996 23.40 Hotel - serial obyczajowy 0.30 Komando "Małolat" - serial sensacyjny 1.20 Do diabla z miłością - komedia USA 1989 2.50 Druga strona gory - film obyczajowy USA 1978 4.25 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Odbicia; odc. 4 /7/; 1990 serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jakub Ruciński; wyk: Beata Rakowska, Tomasz Dutkiewicz, Joanna Wizmur, Barbara Sołtysik 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:55 Polskie stada i stadniny koni; Janów Podlaski; program Macieja Wijatkowskiego 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:15 Twarze i maski; odc. 3 /8/ - "Antrakt. Rok 1978"; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Feliks Falk; powt. 10:15 Ta nasza starość; .; wyk: Wielka akcja charytatywna ks. Arkadiusza Nowaka, której myślą przewodnią jest przywrócenie godności starości. Relacja ze zbiórki darów dla Domów Opieki Społecznej i Domów Starców w całym kraju. 10:25 Misterium światła; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 10:55 Klan; odc. 444; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:15 Ta nasza starość 11:25 Klan; odc. 445; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:55 Ta nasza starość 12:00 Klan; odc. 446; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:25 Nadwiślańskie Soplicowo; reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 12:55 Cud wody; reportaż Zofii Haloty 13:35 Ta nasza starość 13:45 Woła nas Pan -Oratorium Wielkanocne E.Brylla i Wł.Korcza; program poetycko - muzyczny stereo; reż: Krzysztof Jaślar; wyk: Alicja Majewska, Mieczysław Szcześniak, Ewa Uryga, Zbigniew Wodecki i inni 14:30 Ta nasza starość 14:40 Królestwo zielonej polany cz.I; film animowany dla dzieci 15:05 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie...; program poradnikowy 15:25 Ta nasza starość 15:40 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Tomasz Hopfer; film dokumentalny Wojciecha Biedronia 16:05 Ta nasza starość 16:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Święcone w Kurytybie; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego 16:30 Zaproszenie; "Kalwaria - przynoszą tu smutki i radości..."; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie; cz. 4 - W stronę światła 17:50 TV Polonia Polonii 18:25 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 40 - Siostrzana miłość; 1999 serial prod. polskiej 19:15 Dobranocka; Bolek i Lolek; odc. 1 /13/ - Kusza; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 19:55 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa 20:05 Matka swojej matki; 1996 dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (92'); reż: Robert Gliński; wyk: Maria Seweryn, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Żółkowska, Jerzy Stuhr 21:35 Jesteś, który jesteś - koncert; .; wyk: Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska,Wiesław Komasa,Stanisław Sojka,Spirituals and Gospel Singers,Anna Maria Jopek,Natalia Kukulska,Irena Santor i inni 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Hallo Szpicbródka czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy; 1978 komedia muzyczna prod. polskiej (95'); reż: Janusz Rzeszewski i Mieczysław Jahoda; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Irena Kwiatkowska, WIesław Michnikowski, Jan Kobuszewski, Bohdan Łazuka 00:35 Sekrety Pieśni Pasyjnych i Wielkanocnych; rozmowa Jerzego Waldorffa i Jerzego Kisielewskiego, ilustrowana m.in.staropolskimi pieśniami wielkopostnymi i wielkanocnymi; powt. 01:00 Nasze śląskie kroszonki; reportaż Wiesława Głowacza; powt. 01:15 Bolek i Lolek; odc. 1 /13/ - Kusza; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 01:55 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa; powt. 02:05 Matka swojej matki; 1996 dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (92'); reż: Robert Gliński; wyk: Maria Seweryn, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Żółkowska, Jerzy Stuhr; powt. 03:40 Woła nas Pan -Oratorium Wielkanocne E.Brylla i Wł.Korcza; program poetycko - muzyczny stereo; reż: Krzysztof Jaślar; wyk: Alicja Majewska, Mieczysław Szcześniak, Ewa Uryga, Zbigniew Wodecki i inni; powt. 04:30 Zaproszenie; "Kalwaria - przynoszą tu smutki i radości..."; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Misterium światła; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka; powt. 05:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 06:10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 8.45 Dzielna mysz - serial animowany 9.40 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Cudowne lata - serial familijny 11.00 Dzielny wspaniały świat - serial dok. 11.30 Raport specjalny - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Historia Kościoła - film dok. 13.00 Generał Anders i jego armia - film dok. 14.00 Film dok. 14.50 Siła marzeń - dramat obyczajowy USA 1983 16.30 Pójdę za tobą wszędzie (2) - muzyczny USA 1995 18.00 Szata - dramat USA 1953 20.20 Lourdes (1) - film obyczajowy Włochy 1998 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Pójdę za tobą wszędzie (2) - muzyczny USA 1995 0.00 Widzialne i niewidzialne - magazyn zjawisk niezwykłych 0.50 Czarno-biały - rozmowa na tematy duchowe 7.00 Łapu-Capu (*) 7.10 Minisport+ (*) 7.15 Diabelski młyn (*) 8.00 Teletubisie II - serial animowany (*) 8.25 Dom bez okien - film psychologiczny, Polska 10.00 Deser: Czas środkowoeuropejski - film krótkometrażowy 10.10 Widok z tarasu - film obyczajowy, USA 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny (*) 13.30 Spin City - serial (*) 13.55 Łapu-capu (*) 14.05 Gazeta - serial 14.50 Świat wysp - film dok. 15.40 Wstęp do meczu (*) 16.00 Liga polska - piłka nożna 20.00 Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 21.00 Gwiezdne Wojny, część IV - Nowa nadzieja - film sf/fantasy USA 23.00 Przed premierą 23.10 Prawo ojca - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 0.50 Lizbona - thriller, Hiszpania 2.20 Zostań ze mną - komedia romantyczna, USA 3.40 Tajemnicze życie amerykańskiej żony - film obyczajowy (*) - program odkodowany 06:30 Cudotwórca - komedia, USA 1998 08:25 Debiutantka - dramat, Polska 1998 10:05 Życiejest piękne - dramat, Włochy 1998 12:00 Gadaniec - U satyryków - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2000 13:05 Mój przyjaciel Marsjanin - komedia, USA 1999 14:35 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Julia Roberts - magazyn filmowy, USA 15:05 Opowieść wigilijna Muppetów - film familijny, USA 1992 16:35 Dziki świat - Ptaki - film przyrodniczy 17:35 Cudotwórca - komedia, USA 1998 19:30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy, USA 20:00 Brylanty - dramat, USA/Niemcy 1999 21:35 Cube - film science fiction, USA 1998 23:05 Falcone - film kryminalny, USA 1999 00:50 Kamasutra - program erotyczny 01:20 Mroczne miasto - thriller, USA 1998 03:05 Alibi - thriller, USA 1999 04:45 Opowieść wigilijna Muppetów - film familijny, USA 1992 left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Przyjaciele - bajka dla dzieci 7.30 Królewna Śnieżka - bajka dla dzieci 8.00 Top Shop 12.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 12.30 Program astrologiczny 12.35 Bill Cosby Show - serial 13.05 Koncert Tiny Turner 14.00 TV Shop 18.00 Auto Salon 18.30 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 19.05 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.30 Przyjaciele - bajka dla dzieci 20.00 Opętanie - dramat 22.25 Dotyk tajemnic - program ezoteryczny 22.55 Polonia 1 na tropach okazji - magazyn konsumencki 23.00 TV Shop 23.10 Program astrologiczny 23.15 Klan terroru - horror Wielka Brytania 1958 1.15 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TVP3 Lublin 7:00 Kaczorek Huey - serial rysunkowy 7:30 Fixi, Foxi i przyjaciele - serial rysunkowy 8:00 Na ścianie wschodniej 8:30 Teledzień: Wielka Sobota 9:00 Domator - magazyn 9:30 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - program dla dzieci 10:00 Brzydkie kaczątko - baśń filmowa 11:30 Superkonstrukcje 12:30 Noc, która staje się dniem 12:45 Złote rączki - irlandzki serial poradnikowy 13:05 Zaproszenie 13:00 Konie - serial dokumentalny 14:15 Prostota serca - program poświęcony sylwetce księdza Józefa Tischnera 14:30 Cyrkowcy - serial przygodowy 15:00 Trójka na szóstkę - teleturniej 15:25 Koncert 3 w 3 - Piosenki Starszych Panów 16:10 Wielkanoc w malarstwie 16:30 Być kobietą - magazyn 17:00 W ojczyźnie Jezusa - film dokumentalny 18:00 Panorama Lubelska 18:20 Teledzień: Wielka Sobota 18:30 Polacy w Ziemi świętej - film dokumentalny 19:00 Alicja - film fabularny, wyst. Sophie Barjac, Jean-Pierre Cassel 20:35 Reportaż z koncertu 21:00 Podlaski Wyłygdeń 21:30 Panorama Lubelska 21:45 Pieśni wielkopostne 22:00 Moralność pani Dulskiej - teatr telewizji 0:00 Msza H-moll: Jan Sebastian Bach 0:55 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 07.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 08.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 09.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 10.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 11.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 12.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 13.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 14.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 15.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 16.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 17.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 18.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 19.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 20.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 21.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 97) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 22.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 98) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 23.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 99) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 24.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 100) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 01.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 101) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) E! Entertainment 06.00 Zbliżenia: Sarah Brightman (Extreme Close-Up: Sarah Brightman) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000 (In Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 08.00 Za kulisami: The Family Man (Behind the Scenes: The Family Man) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Alan Ladd (Mysteries and Scandals: Alan Ladd) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Larry Flynt (True Hollywood Story: Larry Flynt) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 11.00 Wkrótce premiera: Trzynaście dni (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 11.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 12.00 Zbliżenia: Sarah Brightman (Extreme Close-Up: Sarah Brightman) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 12.30 Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000 (In Focus: Wild on Riviera 2000) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 14.00 Za kulisami: The Family Man (Behind the Scenes: The Family Man) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: John Travolta (Star of the Week: John Travolta) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Alan Ladd (Mysteries and Scandals: Alan Ladd) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Larry Flynt (True Hollywood Story: Larry Flynt) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 17.00 Wkrótce premiera: Trzynaście dni (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 17.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 18.00 Portrety gwiazd: Kirk Cameron (Celebrity Profile: Kirk Cameron) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 19.00 Za kulisami: The Family Man (Behind the Scenes: The Family Man) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 19.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 20.00 Zbliżenia: Juliette Binoche (Extreme Close-Up: Juliette Binoche) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Desi Arnez (Mysteries and Scandals: Desi Arnez) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 21.00 Wkrótce premiera: Trzynaście dni (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 21.30 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 22.30 Za kulisami: Hannibal (Behind the Scenes: Hannibal) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 23.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Fabio (True Hollywood Story: Fabio) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 24.00 Portrety gwiazd: Kirk Cameron (Celebrity Profile: Kirk Cameron) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 01.00 Za kulisami: The Family Man (Behind the Scenes: The Family Man) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 01.30 Wkrótce premiera: Wróg u bramy (Coming Attractions: Enemy at the Gates) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 02.00 Zbliżenia: Juliette Binoche (Extreme Close-Up: Juliette Binoche) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Desi Arnez (Mysteries and Scandals: Desi Arnez) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 03.00 Wkrótce premiera: Trzynaście dni (Coming Attractions: 13 Days) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 03.30 Domy sławnych ludzi (Celebrity Homes) - reportaż (60 min.) 04.30 Za kulisami: Hannibal (Behind the Scenes: Hannibal) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 05.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Fabio (True Hollywood Story: Fabio) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2001 roku